


Bad Dragon Delivery

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, Leonard Snart Is So Done, M/M, Pining, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Len dropped the package in his lap, Mick thought it was for him. Turns out it's for the impossibly cute guy he's been pining over for months. Crazier still, it's not something he would have ever imagined the guy ordering.





	Bad Dragon Delivery

“Delivery,” Len drawled as he stepped into the apartment and tossed a box onto Mick’s lap. 

Mick grunted and reached for the small pocket knife on the coffee table, his eyes still glued to the rugby match on the TV. He cut through the packing tape and popped the flaps back, reaching in blindly to grab the new music box he had ordered to replace the one he had knocked off the book shelf three days earlier. If Lisa got back from her trip and found it missing, she’d have his head on a platter.

Mick frowned when his fingers wrapped around something cylindrical and rubbery, not wooden and square. Looking down, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Carefully he pulled out the monster dildo. By monster, he didn’t mean monsterously huge, although this thing was at least as long as his dick was. 

This thing was bright blue with a purple base. It had a spade shaped head with thick ridges that went down the back of it, ending in a wide knot just above the base. The base was wider than his hand and had a suction cup. It curved slightly, but the shaft was flexible enough to curve more.

“What the ever loving hell is that?” Len asked, walking back into the room with a cup of coffee and brownie. Len paused and looked at it more closely. “Never mind, you kinky bastard. Keep that shit out of the living room.”

Mick glared at his best friend. “It’s not mine, asshole.” He turned the box over and a bottle fell onto the floor. 

Len picked it up, smirking as he read the label. “Bad Dragon Cum lube.”

Mick grabbed the bottle, glaring harder. He looked back down at the shipping label and groaned. Fuck. Just his luck. “Dumbass, this is for apartment 8!”

Len’s eyes widened. “8? Damn!” He squinted a bit as he looked at the dildo more surprise. “Wow. Who would have thought Cinnamon Roll Allen was into that stuff?”

Mick fought the urge to beat his friend over the head with the item. Instead, he shoved it and the lube back in the box and tried to hand it to Len. “Go drop it off.”

Len shrugged and set aside his brownie and coffee, reaching for the snap on his jeans.

“What the hell are you doing?” Mick asked.

Len nodded to the box. “Taking Allen his package.”

“Why are you taking off your pants?” Mick demanded.

“Maybe he’ll invite me in to play,” Len smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mick stood up and shoved past Len, box clutched tight in his hands.

“Where are you going?” Len asked.

“To take the fucking box to Allen,” Mick growled. “You’ll give him a stroke showing up naked with this thing.”

“Damn right,” Len called out as Mick stepped out of the apartment. “A stroke, a lick, a suck...”

Mick slammed the door shut and Len dropped down onto the couch, shoving his hand in his mouth to stifle his laughter. He didn’t want Mick to hear him and come back to punch him in the face. That couldn’t have gone better! 

Simply put, Barry Allen was nice. He was also infuriatingly straight-laced. Having a cop for a foster dad might be to blame, but Len thought it had more to do with the fact that the kid was just so damn nice and honest. Barry wouldn’t even cross the street outside until he went to the end of the block where the crosswalk was. He didn’t drink. He didn’t cuss. The only thing even slightly edgy about the kid was that he was the night manager for some glitzy club over in Keystone. He’d never been, but he could imagine what it was like. Loud techno music, expensive frou-frou drinks and headache-inducing strobe lights.

Barry was so incredibly pretty, it hurt. He had Bambi eyes that seemed to change color depending on the lighting or his mood. He had boy-band hair, as Lisa put it. He wore t-shirts with nerdy saying, skinny jeans and seemed to have a hundred different pairs of Converse shoes, in all colors. He was polite to everyone. Len had seen him hold open doors for old ladies, whores and vagrants alike. He regularly bought cat food for the strays in the alley.

Don't get him wrong, Len liked the kid. Not only was Barry smart and willing to drop by and fix their wi-fi, computers, and once, the flickering ceiling light in the bathroom, he also routinely helped Lisa with her course work. When some street thugs had tried to corner Lisa on her way home from night class, Barry had tazed the leader, then pulled out a police-issue container of pepper spray and doused the others. Then he called his foster father and even went with Lisa to give a statement to the cops.

The only problem Len had with Barry was that, from the moment Barry moved into the apartment at the end of the hall, Mick had been crushing hard, and Barry was oblivious to it.

It was a bit pathetic, all joking aside. And unexpected. Mick had been single a long time, his last real relationship ending about five years earlier. It’s not like Mick lacked opportunities, either. He just chose not to be in one. Lisa’s best friend, Zari, had pursued Mick aggressively for months. Axel, who lived two floors above them had asked Mick out several times. Mick got hit on regularly at the gym they owned. There was Ray who was some sort of engineer, Mark who worked as a security guard for the Central Museum of History, and Laurel who taught self-defense. Hell, Len’s own boyfriend, Johnny, had originally been interested in Mick. When Mick shot him down, Len offered to take him out for a drink. They’d been dating ever since.

Then along came Barry and the next thing Len knew, Mick was getting starry-eyed and blushing whenever the kid was in sight. When Hartley, who lived across from them, asked Barry out, Mick wanted to buy the building and kick the musician out. Thankfully Barry turned Hartley down, or else Len might have ended up a landlord.

When Len came home and saw Barry’s name on the package, he had snatched it up thinking he could get Mick to deliver it and give them an opportunity to talk. He figured it was probably some new video games or maybe more nerdy shirts. He never imagined it was a sex toy. Honestly, before seeing that dildo, Len would have been willing to bet the kid was completely innocent.

Len changed the channel, finding a Twilight Zone marathon and picked up his coffee and snack. He really hoped Mick found his balls soon and asked the kid out. He also hoped Barry didn’t turn him down. He’d hate to have to buy the building just to kick Barry out for breaking his friend’s heart.

* * *

Len yawned and scrubbed his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee and cream into it. After a couple of sips, he noticed Mick at the table, peering intently at his laptop. 

“Hey,” he greeted with a sleepy smirk. “You didn’t come back before I went to bed.”

Mick grunted, not looking up.

Lifting one eyebrow Len took a seat at the table. “So?”

“So, what?” Mick mumbled.

Len huffed and rolled his eyes. “So, did you return the package?”

“Yep,” Mick answered.

Len waited a few seconds before grabbing the laptop and pulling it to him. “And?” he demanded. He frowned when he caught sight of the screen. “Why are you scheduling yourself into Sara’s yoga class?”

Mick finally looked at Len. A shy grin stole over his face. “If I’m gonna keep up with my new boyfriend, I gotta be a lot more flexible.”

“He does look pretty bendy,” Len teased. Mick looked away, a blush creeping up his neck. Len’s jaw dropped. It only took him a couple of seconds to understand the look in his friend’s eyes. “He’s a top?!”

Mick managed to pull himself together and look back at Len. “You know how Barry smiles sweetly and blushes whenever anyone compliments him? How he stammers when you tease him?”

Len nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the kid being a giver and not a receiver.

Mick got that starry-eyed look again. “Len, ain’t nobody ever took me apart like that before. He didn’t just get me off. He wrecked me. Had me beggin’ for more. And then after? He took care of me like… like I was important. Like I was precious.”

Mick shut the laptop and finished the last of the coffee in the mug by his elbow. “Giving up control was never something I thought I could do. With Barry, it was easy. And worth it. It was everything I ever wanted but didn’t know I needed."

Len’s lips pulled back into a grin as Mick stood up and happily limped out of the room. Thank goodness that worked out. He hated the idea of being a landlord.

* * *

Barry whistled softly as he finished cleaning the Spitfire. He walked over to the closet and opened up the doors. Four rows of shelves were filled with various dildos, vibrators, plugs and maturbators. Two other shelves held boxes of condoms, different bottles of lube and cleaners. Hanging from hooks on the inside of each door were a selection of ropes, ties and leather restraints. 

Once everything was in it’s place, he pulled the blanket and sheets from his bed and replaced them with clean ones. He tossed the soiled linens into the washing machine and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and have some breakfast. 

“Hey, Barr,” a soft voice called out.

Barry turned and smiled when he spotted Iris sitting on the chair in front of the window, her tablet in her hands. “Hey. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Iris smirked at him. “Saw you escorting a big guy out. Thought I'd wait until he was gone to announce my presence,” she said, her voice teasing. “New playmate?”

Barry’s smile got wider. “Boyfriend,” he corrected happily.

“Oh?” she asked, one eyebrow rising. “I take it that was the elusive Mick?”

Barry nodded as he walked over to the fridge and got out a bowl of melon and some yogurt. “It was,” he replied smugly.

Iris laughed and shook her head fondly. “And was he worth the effort you put into this?”

Barry slouched in his chair and stirred the melon and yogurt together. He winked and lifted out a spoonful. “Every bit of it.”

Iris giggled and went back to her tablet, leaving Barry to his breakfast. Barry ate, his mind drifting back to last night. When Mick had knocked on his door, cheeks pink and a recognizable package in his hands, Barry had been mortified. That was not how he wanted them to start out. From the moment he first laid eyes on Mick, he had known that this man was special. 

Built like a bear, Mick had a gruffness to his movements and speech patterns, but there was a look in his eyes that told Barry he had never really discovered himself. That he was tough and hard because he thought that was how he was supposed to be. No one had ever taken the time to show him how to be soft. How to yield. How to drop his walls and let someone else take care of him. 

From that moment on, Mick was all Barry wanted. He stopped taking on subs at the club he and Iris owned together. He stopped accepting dates, flirting, everything. No one interested him like Mick did. The problem was, he had no idea if Mick was interested in men, in him particularly, or even in sex in general. Every time he saw Mick, the other man was quiet and standoffish. So, having Mick standing in front of his apartment, holding a package he had obviously already opened and seen the contents of, Barry had floundered for a moment. 

_“Um, I didn’t realize I had your mail until I had already opened it,” Mick mumbled awkwardly._

_Barry grimaced and stepped back, waving Mick inside. “That’s okay.”_

_Mick shuffled from one foot to the other before abruptly shoving the box at Barry. “So, uh, here. I should… I should go.”_

_Barry felt his heart plummet. “Or you could stay,” he suggested quickly. When Mick looked at him, his expression a mix of hope and wariness, Barry took a chance and pressed for more. “You’ve seen this one,” he said, indicating the box. “I have others if you’re interested in seeing my collection.”_

_“C-collection?” Mick whispered._

_Barry nodded, setting the box on the small table by the door before moving closer to Mick. “Toys, oils, a few other bits and pieces.”_

_Hearing an honest to god whimper escape Mick’s lips was music to his ears. Barry closed the remaining distance between them, one hand sliding up Mick’s chest to the back of his neck. “Would you like that?” he asked softly, placing his lips near Mick’s ear. “Would you like to see my collection? Pick out something nice for me to use on you? Come undone for me?”_

_“Please,” Mick begged softly._

Barry shook off his memories when Iris spoke up again. 

“So, does this mean you’ll be back on the roster at the club?” she asked.

Barry shook his head. “I’m meeting Mick for dinner tonight to go over a contract,” he told her.

Iris’ mouth dropped open. “Wait! You’re going exclusive?!”

Barry nodded. “I’m all Mick’s for as long as he’ll have me.”

Iris’ expression softened and she reached across to pat his hand. “I’m happy for you.”

Barry smiled back at her. “Thanks, sis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used Bad Dragon's products. I own one, but I'll be honest, I bought it because I just had to have it. I mean, who wouldn't love to have a sparkly blue tentacle sitting on their bookshelf? The look on people's faces when they see it is priceless and has provided me with hours of entertainment.


End file.
